L'Encelade
by enteleqia
Summary: Esta es una pequeña arqueología del palacio mental del doctor Lecter, como bosquejo, favoreciendo aquel lugar donde está Will Graham. (Lo volví a subir porque ff no me dejaba los espacios y ya lo arreglé )


Nunca antes he publicado un fic. Este lo tengo de tiempo escondido, pero vi un twit de Bryan con fotos de la capilla y no pude aguantarlo más.

Esta es una pequeña arqueología del palacio mental del doctor Lecter, Como bosquejo, favoreciendo aquel lugar donde está Will Graham. Por eso hago muchas referencias artísticas, ya que imagino que el palacio contiene mucha información de ese tipo. No me espero menos de Lecter.

No sé si es romance en sí. Es ese estado de indefinición que disfruto en la serie misma. Hay cosas que son innecesarias de decir.

En tumblr soy enteleqia. Yo suelo dibujar más que escribir...Gracias por leer.

.

Además me disculpo por el formato. No sé cómo hacen espaciado en ff, ya me las arreglé de todas formas.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>capítulo 1: Encélado<em>**

**_._**

**_._**

_"Mi palacio es vasto, incluso para los estándares medievales._

_El vestíbulo es de la capilla normanda en Palermo._

_Seria, bella y eterna._

_Con un sólo recordatorio de mortalidad:_

_Una calavera. Esculpida en el piso._

_Si alguna vez me atraparan, mi palacio mental me servirá como algo más que un sistema mnemotécnico._

_Yo viviría allí." _

_._

_- ¿Podrías ser feliz allí?_

_._

_Mizumono._

* * *

><p>Palermo.<p>

.

Los Santos carecían de ojos. Los Mosaicos se disolvían en las paredes, sometidos a un segundo plano, al desenfoque. No juzgaban, no tenían poder en el lugar. Había sólo una persona que tenía poder allí.

.

Su templo.

.

Tres ábsides. La trinidad de una capilla: El padre, la santa madre... y un mártir.

.

"Tomad y bebed todos de él,

Porque este es el cáliz de mi sangre,

Sangre de la alianza nueva y eterna,

Que será derramada por ustedes y por todos los hombres

Para el perdón de los pecados.

Haced esto en conmemoración mía"

**.**

**Comunión.**

**Mischa.**

.

El revestimiento en las paredes velado en la oscuridad, dorado sosegado.

La sobriedad susurra solemnidad.

El lugar no estaba hecho para propósitos fastuosos, se erigía en bases lógicas. Su función era contener toda la información para su uso y disposición.

.

Aunque ni por practicidad sacrificaría su sentido estético.

.

Ante la necesidad, bastaba el ejercicio de abrir la puerta y dejarse atravesar los pasillos. Sintiéndose un espectro atormentado por una idea, podía acudir a sus habitaciones y buscar la paz que sólo el control de la información le iba a otorgar.

.

Sólo podía confiar en sí mismo, sobre todo tras lo que pasó.

.

Dejándose guiar por la intuición, le siguió los pasos sobre el blanco del piso. Traspasando el velo de quietud, la marejada de su presencia fustigó a los santos. Apartaban la mirada y se replegaban en sí mismos.

Lo que resonaba era el travertino del piso, un material usado para la posteridad, los grandes monumentos. Una herencia arcaica, que lamentablemente se hundiría con él cuando todo terminara. Como una Atlántida, se haría leyenda, perdida en la profundidad.

Se dejó sostener en sus pies frente a un relieve especial de entre las cerámicas del piso. La horizontalidad que rozaba hasta el momento se quebraba de manera repentina, mas no violenta, por una masa de pliegues temblorosos. Tan al borde de la muerte y sin embargo tan completamente llenos de vida. Una caricia en la mejilla, un perfume de acecho, un nudo sanguíneo de miedo, seducción y promesas.

.

Un anzuelo. Una grieta.

.

Will graham.

.

Tal como lo vio la última vez. Como quisiera verle siempre...

Vulnerabilidad abierta, resultado de su sinceridad plena, la revelación de esa noche. De él y de sí mismo.

La consumación de la relación cruzaba su vientre. El paroxismo del baile en evidencia...

La sangre caía sobre la cerámica, perdiéndose en las rejillas situadas a lo largo del pasillo.

Contuvo el aliento cuando aquella visión enjugó sus labios, preparándose a hablar.

.

-_Doctor..._

_¿Por qué estoy aquí?_

.

Su piel era perla pálida en el sudor. Aunque lucía frío, permanecía en un dolor sempiterno; Aquel de cuando el cuerpo grita vida, en la frontera de la muerte misma.

Traer ese estado a la inmortalización le parecía notable...

Mientras contestaba, se preguntaba si la imagen mental sería suficiente. Debería hacer un dibujo de esto.

.

- Una vez me preguntaste y te di, como llave, una leve idea de esto. Es como si te hubiese dejado entrar. Al menos, un poco.

.

"_Pudiste haber conocido el resto, Will. Me hiciste creer que tu deseabas lo mismo"._

.

-Siento que tengo el derecho a cargar conmigo con esa parte de ti. A viajar con aquellos aspectos significativos de nuestra amistad.

La traición de Graham, en cierto grado permitida por él, debía ser un recordatorio , un memento mori, tal como lo era la calavera en el piso.

_"Recuerda que por tu vanidad, te dejaste engañar"_

Nunca antes había requerido del diálogo en ese lugar. Lo más cercano a esta situación era su relación con Du Maurier, pero incluso ella no le había visto enteramente.

Will era el primer hombre en verle tal como era. Le dejó ver tras la mascarada y recoger sus palabras, traducirlas y luego interpretarlas. El baile había sido hermoso, un verdadero cortejo...

.

-Independiente de los eventos recientes entre nosotros...

.

Apreciativo, se acercó al investigador. Tanteó la textura del cabello, la mejilla. _La memoria es una cosa increíble_. Graham sólo se limitó a temblar, incapaz de retirarse.

.

-¿Y por qué desea usted, Doctor, disponer de aquella parte que carga de mi...

.

Estar sufriendo aquella hemorragia, no le impedía emitir tal sonido...

.

- Como una fuente para su palacio...

.

Una amarguísima nota de risa que vibró, si es posible, expandiendo más el cuarto.

Estremeciendo, al fondo del pasillo, un óleo de Caravaggio: "Prometeo".

.

-Supongo que sólo a través de otros llegamos al conocimiento de ciertos aspectos de uno mismo.

.

Lecter jamás dejaba de sorprenderse de sí.

Se acercó al cuadro, contemplativo. Sólo dejando que el dolor del investigador rozara el momento.

.

Gota por gota.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Cómo conoces las propiedades del sí mismo,

.

Es a través de un sorbo de alteridad.

.

Tras el choque, hay dos maneras de lidiar con la revelación.

El intercambio equivalente, o la supremacía de una de las partes.

.

No se podía decir que Hannibal Lecter no lo intentó. Observó silenciosamente la copa en su mano, balanceándola.

Graham se había negado a responder hoy.

.

Observando a la calavera en el piso, los jadeos eran casi imperceptibles.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Se preguntaba si Graham realmente tenía la libertad de elegir hablar o no en su palacio.

Obviamente, sabía que no era el hombre real el que se sangraba allí. Era una representación de su mente. No muy distinta de las pinturas o esculturas en el resto del lugar.

Por lógica, este hombre no era el que tenía libertad para tomar decisiones.

Ni el propio Will la tenía, sospechaba.

.

-Siguiendo esta línea de pensamiento, es como si yo te hubiera creado tanto aquí como allá afuera.

.

El hombre movió pausadamente los dedos, uno a uno, dejando la mano cerrada sobre su pierna.

.

-Con todo respecto, doctor lecter...

.

Levantó la mirada, pero eso no detuvo a Graham.

.

-Jódase.

.

Como castigo no visitó al investigador en una semana. La grosería no estaba permitida dentro de su palacio, en ningún caso.

Sabía que aquello no tenía el menor efecto en el hombre. Este Will sólo podía moverse y reaccionar cuando estaba en su presencia.

.

¿No es así?

.

Le gustaba pensar que pasaba lo mismo con el Will real.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

La próxima vez que baja, sostiene entre sus dedos un libro: _"__Charles LeBrun: Recueil des divers dessins de fontaines"_ . Una colección de dibujos de Versalles.

.

-Doctor.

.

Un saludo seco, y la eterna humedad seguía cayendo sobre en sus piernas.

Mientras, buscaba apoyar su cabeza en la silla que le sostenía.

Su hermoso pedestal sangrante.

Seguramente estaría más cómodo en la silla de consulta, pensó Lecter, a la vez preguntándose si le permitiría de nuevo ocupar ese lugar.

No es que no hubiera nada de elegante en el espacio que ocupaba Graham ahora.

En su palacio no había nada que no estuviera exactamente en el lugar que debiera estar.

.

- Con tu comentario el otro día, no pude evitar recordar una fuente en particular...

Apoyó el libro en una mesa cercana, apreciando las páginas e ilustraciones, rememorando su experiencia en el tema.

.

-Hay fuentes muy hermosas, Will. La fontana di Trevi, con la abundancia y la salud rodeando a Neptuno. Muy hermosa, en especial de noche, bañada en cálida luz. Las fuentes de Tivoli son muy agradables de recorrer, no están muy lejos. En el palacio de Peterhof, Rusia, tienen una escultura de Sansón luchando con un león, entre muchas otras esculturas de oro.

.

Pausa un momento, tratando de buscar en el índice lo que quería mostrar a aquel hombre. Mientras, viene otra idea.

-La de Saint Michel creo que te podría gustar también. No es muy monumental, al menos en el plano físico. Representa la lucha eterna del bien y el mal: San Miguel sobre el demonio. Cada polémica en Francia encuentra retrato en la fuente. Como siempre, ambas partes quieren ser el bien, ser el San Miguel victorioso. Es bastante icónica, de tantas formas como puedes pensar.

.

Graham carraspeó, apretando los ojos como tratando de ignorar su hemorragia perpetua. Lecter no entendía por qué sonaba irritado.

-No puedo decir que me haya tomado el tiempo de apreciar fuentes antes. Son en su mayoría alusiones a la biblia y a la herencia clásica.

-Como todo lo demás ¿Cuánto sabes de la mitología clásica, Will?

-Creo que no más que una persona normal. Lo siento, doctor.

.

Lecter hizo una sutil mueca.

Permitir tal desplante de ignorancia en alguien que ocupaba un lugar tan especial en su mente era inaceptable. Por absurdo que fuera el ejercicio de educación allí adentro.

Siguió moviendo las páginas de su libro. Graham estaba curioso. Seguramente había notado la molestia en el doctor, pero no dijo nada más, esperando a ver lo que el hombre le iba a mostrar.

.

- Luis XIV, sintiéndose asfixiado en su palacio real, imagino que al menos sabes que aquello fue donde actualmente está el Louvre, decidió moverse al Palacio de Versalles. Mucho más digno para la reencarnación de Apolo que creía ser.

-Un narcisista, no me sorprende.

Lecter le observó brevemente antes de continuar.

.

-Luis XIV tuvo que ser rey a muy corta edad. Sus padres fueron asesinados. Crecer desde tan pequeño en un ambiente de tal control puede hacer creer a cualquiera ser un dios. No necesitas siquiera creer en Dios.

-Otra alusión a Dios, doctor...

-Nuestros dioses, Will, son lo que somos nosotros. Ahora, Luis XIV remodeló su nueva casa e inició la construcción de sus hermosos jardines. Fuentes que se tenían que encender a su paso, para distraer su mente de sus funciones gubernamentales, sus preocupaciones.

.

Miró significativamente al investigador, continuando antes de que este reclamara algo. Su ira creciente era evidente. Se acercó con el libro, mostrando un dibujo que ilustraba a un hombre gritando, intentando librarse de unas formaciones rocosas que rodeaban su cuerpo, hundiéndolo en la profundidad.

.

- Una de las fuentes en particular la construyó en conmemoración de su triunfo contra "La Fronda", una serie de batallas en la que muchos nobles cercanos a él y pobladores de Francia intentaron derrocarlo, pero de la que salió victorioso, más cruel y poderoso que antes. Representa a Encélado, uno de los gigantes nacidos de la sangre de Urano. Los gigantes son inmortales y poderosos, no habría vida alguna en la tierra si Zeus no los hubiera encerrado en el centro de la tierra. Encélado en esta fuente está siendo sometido por los poderes de Zeus y convertido en el volcán Edna.

.

Guardó silencio, sus parpados caían en dirección a Will. El investigador entendió que era su momento de hilar la información otorgada, interpretarla. Como tanto le gustaba a Jack... como tanto le gustaba a Lecter.

.

Graham se veía mareado.

.

- Los más poderosos nobles, ni el pueblo podían oponerse al rey, el Dios sol en la tierra; tal como un gigante no podría mirar a la cara a un Dios. El rey sabía cuánto podía rugir el pueblo y lo aplacaba antes de que pudieran morder. El gigante sólo podría permanecer en las profundidades, dolido... como una herida que arde y que no deja de sangrar.

.

-Y Dios puede lidiar con eso...

.

Will parecía a un paso de vomitar, ningún peligro práctico siendo que no tenía contenido alguno en el estómago. Temblaba, y finalmente enfocó sus ojos contraídos, dolidos, hacia su dirección.

.

Ese íntimo contacto visual que tanto le costaba...

- ¿Y qué diría que yo represento para usted? Soy eso entonces ¿Soy un monumento de victoria, doctor Lecter?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Cuando por sus ojos pasó la misma mirada de aquella noche, se congeló ante ese recuerdo...

.

_"¿Podrías tú perdonarme, Will?"_

.

La herida que sangra eternamente.

Se dio cuenta que Graham no era el único quebrado. El momento se vio agrietado por la mismísima pregunta.

Si Hannibal Lecter no se negaba a responder al Will real, con menor razón se silenciaría ante este. Entendiendo un poco más de sí mismo, terminó por acariciar el rostro del investigador.

.

-¿Victoria?... No diría eso.

.

Mientras sus dedos recordaban, los gritos del silencio volvieron a llenar la estancia. Lo incómodo del poco espacio de aire que las grandes palabras dejaban al no ser dichas.

Qué más podía hacer que verle a los ojos, tratando de ignorar la herida que él había causado.

.

- Yo ya te perdoné, Will... Ahora, sospecho que este martirio no es para ti.

.

Y entonces se retiró hacia la luz.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-¿Planea usted, doctor, crear una serie de jardines para su "palacio"? Quizás pueda conversar con alguna de sus adquisiciones, si es que me lo permite claro.

.

Will estaba particularmente enfadado ese día.

_._

_"El miedo te vuelve rudo,Will"._

.

Mientras, Lecter buscaba entre unos libreros cercanos algún escrito de San Agustín. Necesitaba conciliar su capacidad de razón con su capacidad de fe y Will no estaba ayudando en esta búsqueda.

.

- No lo pretendo.

Definitivamente no lo encontraría en esta habitación.

.

-Pero estoy seguro de que haría un buen trabajo.

.

Dejó la estancia antes de que pudiera escuchar algo que le desagradara.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Así como empezaba de hablar, bastaba que cerrara la puerta para que el silencio le abofeteara.

.

Era como si estuviera muerto.

.

y Graham solo podía aceptarlo.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

y Lecter tenía que aceptar que este Will no fuese más que lo que él podía ver.

.

.

* * *

><p>-El Edna erupciona a veces para recordar a Dios que sigue vivo.<p>

.

Las gotas seguían cayendo.

.

Tan repentino como habló, se dejó caer en el silencio infinito.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Esas erupciones repentinas de este Will aún conseguían estremecer su ego.

_._

_Su corazón._

.

Pensaba que la seducción iría a ser más segura dentro de su propia cabeza,

.

Pero resultaban ser un eco de la danza letal que habían compartido, no hace mucho.

_._

_Venenosa._

.

Will había preguntado por qué estaba allí.

_._

_Adictiva._

.

Aquello se contestaba a sí mismo.

_._

_Dolorosa_

_._

gota por gota.


End file.
